The Secret is In The Telling
by othcrs23
Summary: A poker party leads to Nathan and Brooke living together...will they become friends or more than friends.meanwhile Lucas is in the story and there might be a Brucas pairing.there isnt a haley yet..and there was no pathan!BrucasBrathan Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…this is a new story I've been working on…tell me if it sucks or whatever…please read and review…oh yeah there wasn't a pathan..and there is no haley..yet! I don't own anything one tree hill..**

**Chapter 1: The Secret is in the Telling**

_**October 23**_

**_Hi my name is Brooke Davis, I'm 17 and a senior, my mom is Blair Davis and my dad is William Davis. I have long straight brown hair, hazel eyes and I'm extremely hot ( I know it and I'm sure you know it too.) I'm not book smart but I am Brooke smart. I'm head cheerleader for the Ravens, I love to cheer, shop, party, and anything that has to do with boys. My best friend in the whole world is Peyton Sawyer. She is tall and skinny and has curly blonde hair. She is very broody and is in love with drawing her little creepy drawings. We met when we were 8, we were friends but when her mom died when she was 9 we swore we would be best friends forever. Then there's Nathan Scott he was my best friend when we were 5, our families are good friends. We stopped being best friends in 9th grade when he made the varsity basketball team and his ego kicked in, now we are acquaintances we make small talk and occasionally do things together…As for now he is most popular guy and I'm most popular girl and we aren't even friends. Lucas Scott, he makes everything more worse for Nathan. They are half brothers and they hate each other. Lucas has blonde messy hair and light blue eyes, while Nathan has dark brown hair and incredibly intense blue eyes. It's even worse now that Lucas joined the basketball team and he inherited the incredible Scott family basketball genes. Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend, is the guy who is very perverted and tries to be black but he is the whitest guy I know. That is my life as I know it._**

_**xoxo**_

_**Brooke Davis**_

"uhh Peyton why do I have to do this stupid thing." Brooke complained to Peyton. They were in Peyton's room listening to angry rock music, Peyton was drawing and Brooke was talking to her and going through her c.d's.

"Brooke you got yourself into this, you're almost failing English and Ms. Haas said if you keep a journal and give it to her at the end of the summer you pass, it is incredibly easy." Peyton replied to Brooke, "So what is going on with you and Nathan?"

"Umm nothing." Brooke said while smirking

"Come on last night at Tim's party you just happened to go upstairs and go into a bedroom together and never came back down don't tell me that was a coincidence.

_There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we must do  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden  
_

"Okay I went into that room but left when he came in." Brooke said.

"Oh." Peyton said sounding disappointed, "Brooke are you into Nathan?" Peyton asked

"No I am not." Brooke said going through Peyton's closet now, "Anyways will you please wear this shirt to school we have to go soon and that shirt isn't very flattering."

"What is wrong with this shirt I got it at NOFX's first concert?" Peyton asked

"Exactly my point, you're probably the only person who listens to them, now please wear this top." Brooke said tossing her a green tank top.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Peyton said while putting on her shirt.

"Let's roll P.Sawyer." Brooke said. The girls drove to school and arrived at their lockers.

"Hey Davis there's a party at my house tonight, if you're not busy exercising or whatever you do you should come." Tim said to Brooke, he arrived at her locker with Nathan.

"Yeah right Tim you know the only exercise Brooke gets is opening her legs." Nathan said smirking.

"Word." Tim said giving Nathan a high five.

"Tim, you're not black just say nice burn or something." Nathan said

"Whatever Nathan you're just jealous because I won't give you the time of day, so go back to where you came from, oh wait that's right the trash doesn't get picked up until Monday." Brooke said walking away purposely brushing up against Nathan.

_The signal is subtle  
We pass just close enough to touch  
No questions, no answers  
We know by now to say enough  
With only simple words  
With only subtle turns  
The things we feel alone for one another  
_

"Ouch," Tim said to Nathan, "She totally got you."

"Whatever, let's go." Nathan said walking towards class. When Brooke bumped into him he remembered what happened last night, causing him to smile.

Brooke arrived at Tim's party looking perfect as usual, she found Peyton, Nathan, Tim, Bevin, Theresa, and Erik sitting around a table waiting for her with a spot between Bevin and Erik.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked while walking over to the table and she sat down, "Where is everyone?"

"We decided to make this a poker party with only a few people." Tim said

"Oh, hey P.Sawyer, you're looking hot." Brooke said winking at Tim across the table in a teasing manner.

"Now that you decided to show up, let's get started." Nathan said giving out his signature smirk, "are you all ready to lose." Tim dealt out the cards and everyone looked at their hands. The game was going on and on, Nathan and Brooke each winning a fair amount.

"Who would've known Davis would know how to do anything other than have sex and party." Nathan said receiving a high five from Tim.

_Our act of defiance  
We keep this secret in our blood  
No paper or letters  
We pass just close enough to touch  
We love in secret names  
We hide within our veins  
The things that keep us bound to one another_

"You would know if you bothered to get to know me." Brooke said saying the only thing she could think of, "Let's raise the bet on this hand, whoever wins owns the other person for a month, if I win you're my slave and vice versa. The person has to do whatever the other person says, they even move in together." Brooke said smiling thinking she would win.

"Sounds good to me, game on Davis." Nathan said smirking at his hand of cards.

"Get ready Scott, you're going to get busy this week." Brooke said laying down 2 kings and 2 queens smiling.

"Whatever you say." Nathan said as he put down a Royal Flush, "You can call me Master Scott or Master Nathan which ever one you want."

"You've got to be kidding me. This sucks." Brooke said, "You know what I'm going home, this bet was gay anyways."

"Come on Davis, don't be a sore loser, you've got some work to do." Nathan said standing up. "Let's go, you're driving."

"Uhh fine. Bye Peyton I'll call you later. Bye Bev, Theresa, Dim, by Erik." Brooke said winking at Erik. They walked out to Nathan's mustang and got in.

"I want a burrito." Nathan said, "Then you can clean my room, it's messy."

"Fine, but before we go to your place we're going to my house to get my stuff." Brooke said while pulling into Chipolte. They got their food and pulled into Brooke's huge white house complete with red door, pool, guest house, and hot tub. They walked in and went up to Brooke's room. Brooke disappeared into her walk in closet, she came out a while later with three huge Louis Vuitton suitcases, "Here I need your help carrying these." Brooke said to Nathan who was sitting on her bed.

"Jeez, enough stuff, you do know you're only staying for a month right?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, I still have to get my makeup and bathroom stuff so hold on." Brooke said walking into her own personal bathroom. She came out with another small Louis Vuitton bad, "Let's go boytoy!"

"Okay." Nathan said lifting up 2 of her three bags. They arrived at Nathan's house and brought in her bags, "Well my parents' room is off limits, and our guest bedroom is under construction, so you'll have to sleep in my room.

"Sound good." Brooke said smiling and walking up to his room knowing exactly where it is.

_Until the last resilient hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones  
And this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own  
Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?  
And I can taste you in my mouth  
Before the words escape my lungs  
And I'll whisper only once...  
'Cause you will be somebody's girl  
And you will keep each other warm  
But tonight I am feeling cold_

**There is my first chapter sorry it is so short! I'll try to update soon, remember the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update…Lucas will be in the next chapter…I'm still deciding on whether it will be brucas or brathan so feel free to give me ideas on what to do! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**Caitlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing! Please read and review…I don't own one tree hill or dashboard confessional!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 2:**

"Brooke hurry up, I've got to shower now." Nathan yelled into the bathroom. Nathan wound up sleeping on the floor and he didn't get a lot of sleep which meant he was crabby.

"Fine." Brooke walked out wearing low rise jeans and a black halter top with her hair perfectly straight.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Nathan asked

"I had to get ready. It takes time to look as good as I do." Brooke said winking at him and walking out to the kitchen. Nathan got out of the shower and they went to school.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! How was the rest of your night?" Brooke asked her best friend and she linked arms with her.

"It was okay, how's 'Master Scott' treating you?" Peyton asked looking like she usually does: fake blonde curly hair, makeup free face, no name jeans, and punk rock t-shirt.

"Uh don't even remind me, I had to sleep in his bed and make breakfast for him." Brooke said waving and fake smiling to some girls from the cheerleading squad. 

"You in his bed, now I see what kind of slave you really are." Peyton said bumping Brooke's hip with her own. She received a glare from Brooke and she laughed.

"It wasn't like that, he slept on the floor." Brooke said stopping at her locker and opening it up.

"You sound disappointed B.Davis, is there something going on there?" Peyton said smirking at her.

"No, why do you keep asking that?" Brooke asked pulling her books out of her locker.

"Because Nathan is the male version of you, you guys would be perfect for each other." Peyton said, "Speak of the devil."

"Brooke, after practice today, you need to do the laundry." Nathan said

"I don't even know how." Brooke whined, she gave Nathan an irresistible pouty face, hoping to get off the hook of having to do the laundry.

"Well, then you'll learn." Nathan said walking away to join his jock friends.

"I can't believe that face didn't work on him. That had to be the first." Brooke said walking away from her locker linked with Peyton, "I mean who even does their own laundry. His family is rich don't they have a maid or something?"

"Not everyone is as rich as you Brooke, but don't worry I'll help you, it will be fun." Peyton said waving at Jake Jagielski, he is on the basketball team and is pretty cute.

"Thank you P.Sawyer you're the best." Brooke said, Peyton and Jake were staring at each other and Brooke noticed, "Oh my god you totally like Jake!" Brooke shrieked

"Shut it. You don't have to be so loud. And no there is nothing there." Peyton said

"Whatever, I saw that famous Peyton Sawyer come hither look, you totally dig him." Brooke said nudging Peyton, "Don't worry after laundry we are so going to the mall, we are so gonna make him want you even more than he does now." Brooke said waving goodbye to Peyton and walking over to her class. The school day went by fast and so did cheerleading. Brooke and Peyton got done with the laundry and they went to Victoria's Secret and did some lingerie shopping. When they were done Brooke went back to her 'home' with the laundry and a Victoria's Secret bag.

"Finally, you're back, I want supper." Nathan said as Brooke walked in the door, he noticed her bag, "Oh, I see you were buying lingerie, can I see."

"You wish, I don't know how to cook so there might be a problem with supper." Brooke said sitting down next to him, he was watching Sports Center.

"There is Mac and Cheese in the cupboard read the back of the box there are instructions." Nathan said

"Fine," Brooke said she made him his supper and they ate in silence except for the tv, "Nathan where are you parents, shouldn't they be home?"

"They are on a business trip in Charleston for about a month." Nathan said sitting on the couch again.

"I see, is there anything else you need me to do, I'm bored?" Brooke asked Nathan

"How about a blow job?" Nathan asked smirking, not thinking she would do it. Brooke walked over to him knelt down, unzipped his pants and went to work. Nathan was having a great job, when all of a sudden Brooke stopped stood up and walked away, knowing full well that she left him very hard; it was part of her plan. She knew he was joking and didn't think she would do it so of course Brooke did it. Brooke went to their room leaving him speechless, she needed to write in her 'diary' for English.

_**October 25**_

**_Hey, uhh this week has been CRAZY! I lost a bet in a poker game, now I have to live with Nathan Scott, most girls would kill to be in my situation, but for some reason I can't stand that kid. I know we used to be best friends and according to Peyton we are perfect for each other, but he has changed for the worse. He uses girls for his pleasure and then he drops them and the girls in my school are so clueless they fall for it every time. I remember when we were little and my parents would go on business trip and I would miss them I would sneak over to his house in the middle of the night and sleep in his arms. Anyways, I know I hate him but yet there is some tension there and I think I might actually like him..crazy huh, but for now I'm not going to tell anyone or act on it, even though I just gave him a bj, I probably shouldn't of wrote that considering you're my teacher, so actually I made that up about the bj. Peyton is going through so much right now, I mean she doesn't act like it in school but I can tell, in two days eight years ago her mom died and even though she acts so cheerful at school I know she is hurting. She is starting to listen to angry rock music again and drawing even creepier drawings than usual, the truth is I'm worried about her. I feel like it is my job to look out for her considering her dad is always gone on the job and she only has me. Ever since her mom died it has always been me and her and so I am so protective of her. I think she and Jake might have a thing that would be great, he is so sweet and she needs that. That is my next good deed to do, make her and Jake a couple, I mean after all I am such a good matchmaker! Today at school I had a run in with Lucas (he is fine), Nathan's half brother. I ran into him at school, literally, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bam well not literally bam but you know what I mean. He was very sweet, he made sure I was okay and he sounded so sincere. I think I'm going to get to know him, he seems like a good kid and I don't think he has very many friends, he deserves a friend, actually I think he might be friends with Jake so I am going to talk to him, that is going to be my second good deed to do. I should probably go 'Master Scott' probably wants his room cleaned. I think this project isn't going to be half bad!_**

_**xoxo**_

_**Brooke Davis**_

Brooke did her homework and was getting ready for bed; she had on her pajamas, a pink tank top and white boxer shorts, when Nathan walked in.

"Hey, I was just getting ready for bed." Brooke said while she pulled down the covers on his double bed.

"Yeah I was too." Nathan said pulling off his shirt and his shorts, he left on his boxers.

"You can sleep in your bed, I feel bad for making you sleep on the floor." Brooke said noticing how awkward it was between the two of them.

"No it's fine, you are my slave you at least deserve somewhere nice to sleep." Nathan said to Brooke

"Ok how about you just sleep in the bed with me, it is a double there will be enough room." Brooke said climbing into the bed.

"I guess that sounds okay." Nathan said climbing in. Brooke realized how close they were and he was only in boxers.

"Goodnight." Brooke said her back was facing his back.

"Goodnight." Nathan said, he was up for a while he knew Brooke was already asleep he could hear her breathing softly. He turned on his other side, he was now facing Brooke's backside. He finally fell asleep. In the morning Brooke woke up and found Nathan's body pressed against hers, his arm wrapped protectively around Brooke's waist, like when they were kids. Brooke slipped out of bed quietly and went to go take a shower. She got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body and went into the bedroom thinking Nathan would still be sleeping. She walked in and saw Nathan standing up. He was staring at her, she was soaking wet with a wet, white, see through towel wrapped around her body hugging her every curve. Brooke didn't realize it but the towel was see through and Nathan could see everything.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna g-g-go take a shower." Nathan said running out of the room and turning the shower on as cold as it would go knowing he would need it.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Brooke said to herself, she changed into a white short skirt and she put on a green halter top that clung to her like a second skin, that made her seductive green eyes pop out. She blow dried her hair and straightened it. She went out into the kitchen and made them both pop-tarts for breakfast. Nathan came out later in khakis, black button down shirt, and a red tie.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Brooke asked pouring them both orange juice.

"Today we have a game and coach's new rule is ties on game day." Nathan said rolling his eyes, he ate his pop tart and finished his juice, when he looked down at the floor, he saw how short Brooke's skirt was and how incredibly hot her tanned, toned legs looked in it. He looked at her upper half of her body and saw a tight green halter top with a plunging neck line; her upper body was just as good as her lower body, maybe even better, "Are you ready for school?" Nathan asked

"Yup, let's go." Brooke said grabbing her purse and walking out the door. They arrived at school and Brooke found Jake and went to talk to him, "Mr. Jake Jagielski, how are you?"

"I'm fine Brooke and yourself." Jake said smiling at her, he genuinely liked Brooke, he thought she was a nice person who sometimes found herself getting in trouble.

"I would be better, if this guy I knew asked out my best friend; I think they would be great together." Brooke said smirking at Jake.

"Who might this guy be that you think would be perfect for Peyton Sawyer?" Jake asked automatically knowing that Brooke's best friend was Peyton, everyone knew, they were like Siamese twins.

"I think you might know him his name is Jake he is about your height, brown hair, brown eyes, he is pretty cute, anyone come to mind." Brooke said describing Jake

"I was going to ask her out I just wasn't sure that she liked me." Jake said

"Well she does, so I'm going to leave you to do that." Brooke said winking at him and giving him a pat on the shoulder. Brooke turned around and saw Lucas standing by his locker reading. Yes, there is my good deed number two. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey there gorgeous." Brooke said to Lucas flashing him her pearly whites and showing her dimples.

"Hi." Lucas said looking around to see if she was really talking to him.

"Are you excited for your game tonight?" Brooke asked Lucas giving him 1000 watt smile.

"Truthfully, I'm kind of nervous." Lucas said to Brooke noticing how pretty she was.

"Well, don't be, I've seen you play you're just as good as those other guys." Brooke said to him.

"That doesn't change the fact that everyone else hates me and it is my first game." Lucas said

"Don't worry about it; I've got to run, see ya later handsome." Brooke said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for class. Nathan saw the whole thing and was getting jealous and mad at the same time. What was Brooke doing talking to a loser like Lucas anyway.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Tim asked Nathan

"Nothing." Nathan said

"So we were talking about how you slept in the same bed as Brooke Davis, do you like her?" Tim asked

"umm, you know I'm not quite sure, she is hot and funny but I don't think she likes me, I mean just a few seconds ago she was all over Lucas." Nathan said to Tim

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Tim said, "Who cares about Pucas, she would obviously choose you over him, so make a move."

"Yeah I guess, I have to go to class so see you later." Nathan said walking towards class. The school day went by fast and there wasn't practice after school so Nathan got home and Brooke was in the bathroom with a Beyonce cd blaring.

"Brooke, where are you?" Nathan yelled walking upstairs to see what she was doing.

"I'm in here." Brooke yelled. She was in the bathroom, her hair was half up and half down, and she was in her cheerleading uniform, short blue skirt and a blue top that revealed her stomach. She was painting on her signature 'R', "I'm going over to Peyton's before the game, she has a date with Jake, so I'm helping her get ready for that."

"Oh, Peyton and Jake, that would actually be a good couple." Nathan said leaning against the doorframe.

"I know I am such a genius! I figured I could use some good karma so I hooked those two up." Brooke said smiling, "Well Mr. Hot Shot, I have to go, I will see you after the game, good luck." Brooke said leaning up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Brooke arrived at Peyton's house and she walked in. Peyton was sitting at her computer drawing in front of her webcam.

"P.Sawyer, we have got some work to do." Brooke said very cheerfully, "Okay so you know that lingerie we got, where that, this sweater, those Blue Cult jeans and you'll be set."

"Brooke that sweater is way too lowcut for me." Peyton said

"Uhh, fine put a tank top on underneath, pack your bag and change we have to go to the gym to practice our amazing routine." Brooke said grabbing Peyton's small duffel bag.

"Okay." Peyton packed and they arrived at the gym, they went over their routine and Brooke went to talk to Lucas.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooke said as she walked up to Lucas, "Don't be nervous you will be fine." Brooke said rubbing his back in a circular motion. Nathan saw this and called Tim and the rest of the team over, they talked in a hushed tone for a while.

"Look I've got to go my squad needs me, we've got a smokin' hot routine to perform, you better watch." Brooke said walking away, shaking her hips in a sexy manner. A couple minutes later Brooke and her squad performed a fabulous routine to "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Brooke was front and center as usual, both Nathan and Lucas watched her with desire in their eyes. The routine was over and the game started, the team froze Lucas out the whole game, even though their coach yelled at them. Brooke noticed this and decided to talk to Nathan about it. The game was over, the Ravens won and Nathan scored 28 points. Brooke walked up to Nathan after the game and congratulated him; she then walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Nathan did that, I'm going to talk to him later I promise." Brooke said, "Great job."

"With what, I didn't get the ball the whole game, and when I did, Nathan stole the ball away from me." Lucas said glaring over in Nathan's direction

"You did a great job with controlling your anger." Brooke said, Nathan saw Brooke hug Lucas and saw her talking to him it made his blood boil, "Look I've got to go I'll talk to you later." Brooke changed and walked out to Nathan's car, he was waiting there.

"Hey." Nathan said to Brooke, she had changed into jeans and a pink polo from Hollister. She didn't respond she just got in the car and started to drive them home, "Your routine was really good." He still got no answer from her. "Brooke why aren't you answering?"

"Okay you want me to talk I will, you are such a jerk! You completely froze out Lucas, why would you do that?" Brooke asked said very harshly to Nathan

"I just hate him so much." Nathan said looking out the window

"Feel free to sleep on the couch." Brooke said as they arrived home.

**Hey guys please review! xoxo Caitlyn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I didn't think I would get so many for the first two chapters! We got another snow day so what better way to spend it than to work on my fanfic! I tried to make this chapter longer, so yeah, I'm still trying to decide if it should be a brucas or a brathan! I don't own One Tree Hill or Dashboard Confessional! Please read and review! xoxo Caitlyn!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 3:**

Nathan slept on the couch and Brooke slept in his room and they didn't talk for the rest of the night, now it was in the morning and Nathan was playing NBA 2k7 and Brooke was still sleeping. A little while later Brooke walked down stairs dreading that she would have to Nathan.

"Hey can you make breakfast then can you clean my bathroom?" Nathan asked not moving from his spot on the couch.

"uhhh fine." Brooke said making cereal and poptarts with orange juice for Nathan, she brought it over to him and set it down on the coffee table; she then went to the bathroom slipped in a Ciara cd and cleaned the bathroom. She was got done and went downstairs and Nathan was still shirtless in his basketball shorts playing his video game, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, you could go grocery shopping." Nathan asked still not looking at Brooke

"Fine." Brooke said she drove Nathan's black mustang and got the groceries and arrived home. Nathan still hadn't taken a shower yet and he was still playing his video games, "Ok I'm done with that, anything else?"

"Nope, nothing is coming to mind." Nathan said

"Ok, well in that case I'm going over to Peyton's and then I'm heading to Tim's party, so I guess I'll see you there." Brooke said

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away  
_

"Yeah I guess you will." Nathan said, Brooke arrived at Peyton's house and just walked in, they had been friends for so long they just walk in. Brooke knew that today was the day Peyton's mom died 8 years ago so Brooke walked into Peyton's room and saw Peyton sitting on her bed with her iPod on and she was drawing.

"P.Sawyer, how are you?" Brooke asked Peyton who still hadn't realized that Brooke was in her room. Brooke walked over and sat down next to Peyton.

"Oh my, you scared me Brooke." Peyton said putting her drawing on her bedside table.

"What were you drawing?" Brooke looked over and saw the classic stop light picture. Peyton's mom had died when she ran a red light and someone hit her and so Peyton drew that picture a lot, "Peyton I'm so sorry, let's go out and then get something to eat."

"Okay." Peyton said getting up and linking arms with Brooke. They left Peyton's house and Brooke drove to the cemetery knowing that Peyton would want to visit with her mom. Brooke let them be and she sat on a bench a little while a way. Peyton got done a while later and they left and went to Karen's Café, a small café downtown. They got a booth and ordered pancakes, bacon, and strawberries.

Brooke looking at the kid who walked in the door, it was Lucas, "Hey Luke, what are you doing here?"

"My mom is Karen, you know the owner." Lucas said wearing his usual gray hoodie and jeans.

"Really, that is cool. Peyton this is Lucas, Lucas this is Peyton." Brooke introduced the two.

"Yeah, I've heard about you from Jake." Lucas said. Brooke kicked Peyton under the table and Peyton blushed.

"Oh, what did he say?" Peyton asked Lucas

"Don't worry it was all good." Lucas said, Karen, a woman who looked in her 30's with short curly brown hair, called Lucas to the back, "Well, I have to go, see you later."

"Bye Luke!" Brooke said to Lucas, "Peyton Elizabeth, what happened last night with you and Jake?"

"It was really no big deal." Peyton said eating her bacon which had just been served to them by a girl with long dirty blond hair who was pretty cute.

"Peyton, you've got to reveal the details." Brooke said starting out eating just strawberries but pretty soon she was eating pancakes.

"Okay, well after the game we went to a restaurant that is overlooking the ocean, and we ate, we talked about everything. He was very nice and sweet, we walked on the boardwalk and he took me home." Peyton said smiling to herself

"And." Brooke said waiting for more, "Did you do the deed?"

"No, he didn't even kiss me goodnight." Peyton said, "But that isn't a bad thing, I think I want to take it slow for a while."

"Slow is good, fast is better." Brooke said, "But whatever you want Peyton, you guys are so cute together."

"So, what happened last night when you talked to Nathan?" Peyton asked knowing that Brooke was furious that Nathan froze Lucas out like that.

"I confronted him and he was like I hate Lucas and I was just like you treat him so badly, and then I didn't talk to him for the rest of the night, oh and I made him sleep on the couch downstairs." Brooke said

"I see how you see the situation, but you have to see it from Nathan's view too, his dad had sex with some woman and he leaves her for Nathan's mom and all of a sudden 17 years later Lucas decides to join the basketball team and he starts talking to Nathan's friends, like you. Nathan probably feels that Lucas is trying to take over his life and you have to understand that he probably hates that feeling." Peyton said sounding a lot like a therapist.

"Jeez Peyt, who knew you could pull off the whole shrink thing." Brooke said joking around, she soon turned serious, "I do understand but he needs to lay off."

"Yeah, anyways, so are you ready for Tim's party, Bevin says it's a can't miss." Peyton said rolling her eyes, Peyton had never really liked the party scene, but she felt like Brooke was her responsibility.

"With Bevin every party is a can't miss." Brooke said laughing, "But yeah, I am ready, I think it is gonna be fun. Speaking of can we go back to Nathan's house I need to grab an outfit for the party?"

"Sure." Peyton said putting a twenty dollar bill on the table and they walked out. They drove to Nathan's house and they walked in and they didn't see him anywhere.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"Maybe he left." Brooke said walking upstairs, she arrived in Nathan's room and put on a short jean skirt, a blue halter top, and some Jimmy Choo wedges, "Peyton are you ready?"

"Yeah, I found Nathan." Peyton said looking out the dining room widow.

"Where is he?" Brooke asked walking downstairs she looked out the window and saw Nathan playing basketball on his own court in his yard with Tim, "Hey guys." Brooke said as she walked out the back door.

"Brooke Davis, are you coming to my party tonight?" Tim asked Brooke while checking her out.

"I most definitely am." Brooke said, "We're going out, is there anything you need Nathan?"

"Yeah, could you get my phone it's over there on the ground?" Nathan asked smirking and nudging Tim.

"Sure." Brooke said wondering why he wanted her to grab his phone. Brooke walked over and bent over, Nathan and Tim could see her red lace lingerie because of how short her skirt was, "Here it is." Brooke said then walking over to Nathan and Tim, noticing how Tim's face was all red and he was just staring at her and Nathan was smirking his famous smirk.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Uh nothing." Nathan answered almost too quickly

"Okay then, I'm leaving see you guys at the party." Brooke said walking away leaving Tim and Nathan behind, she found Peyton in the house and they left.

"Dude, she is FINE!" Tim said to Nathan, "How did you know that would happen?"

"I've been living with her for a couple days now and that happens all the time." Nathan said laughing

"You are so lucky." Tim said to him

"I know." Nathan said letting his cocky side come out, he took the ball from Tim's hand threw it at the hoop he ran and jumped up and dunked it.

"Nice." Tim said, meanwhile Brooke and Peyton were driving and they saw Lucas with three other guys at the river court and they decided to check it out. They pulled up and walked up.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said smiling big, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Skills, Fergie, and Mouth." Luke said introducing them.

"Hey, are you guys going to Tim's party?" Brooke asked knowing she probably shouldn't ask them to come.

"Yeah right, we weren't invited." Skills said

"Well, I'm inviting you guys; come at about 10ish, his house is just off of Roberts Road." Brooke said winking at them before turning around and leaving them. Brooke and Peyton hung out at Peyton's place talking and listening to music. At about 9:30 they left for Tim's house, they were late but not too late. When they walked in the door, girls in the squad came up and talked to them right away. Tim, Nathan, and some guys from the team were doing shots in Tim's kitchen. Brooke and Peyton mingled for a little bit when Brooke noticed that Lucas showed up, "I'll see you later Peyton, I'm going to go talk to Lucas."

"Okay." Peyton said as she saw Jake and she walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Lucas." Brooke said, "You decided to come."

"Yeah, I had nothing better to do and the library was closed so I decided to come." Lucas said

"Well, I'm glad you did." Brooke said as the song Get Low by lil Jon came on, "Do you want to dance."

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

"Sure." Lucas said as Brooke led him to the dance floor and she started to grind him in a very hard core style. Nathan saw this and was getting jealous fast. Brooke threw her arm over his shoulder and he had his hands on her hips barely know what to do considering he usually doesn't dance like this. Lucas's breaths were becoming uneven and Nathan was furious. Nathan saw a girl with fiery red hair and a hot body and he started to grind her trying to make Brooke jealous. Brooke looked over and saw Nathan with some girl who looked a little too slutty for her taste, which is hard to achieve because since when did Brooke Davis think something or someone was too slutty? Brooke pressed her body closer to Lucas's which was hard to do considering they were already extremely close. The song was over and some slow song came on.

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

"I'm going to go find Peyton I haven't seen her in a while." Brooke then looked around for her and couldn't find her so she went upstairs figuring that Peyton was drawing in one of the bedrooms. Brooke opened one of the doors and saw a very naked Jake on top of a very naked Peyton, "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'm just I'm just gonna leave now." Brooke said feeling very awkward. Brooke went back downstairs when she saw Nathan punch Lucas. Lucas then got back up and punched Nathan back, Tim and Eric broke up the fight and Brooke just stormed out the door and Nathan saw this and followed her back to his house. Brooke went upstairs to Nathan's room and paced around his room. Nathan arrived home and went upstairs to his room hoping to find Brooke there.

"Nathan couldn't you just leave it alone." Brooke said to Nathan, "I really don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't," Nathan said walking over to Brooke and he captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Brooke backed away and looked up at him; she then kissed Nathan back just as hard. He traced her lips with his tongue asking permission to enter, she allowed and he massaged her tongue with his. Nathan was kissing Brooke's neck while she took off his shirt, he then put his hands up her shirt and she took off her shirt. They walked backwards while kissing to the bed and Brooke laid down on the bed and Nathan got on top of her. She slipped off her pants revealing her matching red lace thong that matched her red lace push up bra. Nathan took off his pants, and pretty soon they were having sex in Nathan's bed. Brooke woke up and smiled remembering what she and Nathan did and from what she remembered they did it not once but twice. Brooke saw Nathan sleeping and Brooke got up and slipped on Nathan's t-shirt she grabbed her notebook and went to writing.

_**October 27,**_

**_So the other night was a basketball game and we cheerleaders had to do a routine before the game and it was so awesome! I did the choreography and I have to admit it was so good! Then there was a basketball game that Nathan and Lucas participated in and Nathan was being a total jerk and he and the rest of the team froze out Lucas! I felt so bad for Lucas. I was so angry at Nathan, I mean Lucas is such a good person he didn't deserve that. I didn't talk to Nathan for the rest of the night and the next day me and Peyton went to Tim Smith's party and Lucas came and I danced with him and he is good at it. After a while I realized I hadn't seen Peyton so I went to go find her and I walked into one of the bedrooms and there she was getting it on with Jake! It was so awkward! I went back downstairs and there Nathan and Lucas were getting into a fight luckily people were there to break it up. I left I was so mad at Nathan for starting that! I went back to my 'home' and Nathan showed up and he kissed me and we ended up having sex together. Not once but twice, and from what I remember it was pretty good too! So, here I am writing to you, he is lying next to me sleeping. Oh yeah hi Ms. Haas I made up all that stuff about sex, I've never done it before….xoxo Brooke Davis_**

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked Brooke who was putting away a notebook into her book bag.

"I'm writing in my 'journal' for English." Brooke said laying back down next to Nathan, "What was this Nathan?"

"I think that was us having sex, twice." Nathan said in a very cocky tone.

"I mean are we friends or are we more than that?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Nathan asked not really caring.

"How about we're just friends, I don't want a relationship right now." Brooke said drawing pictures with her finger on Nathan's bare chest.

"That sounds good," Nathan said, "As friends can we do things."

"Definitely." Brooke said to Nathan as he pulled her on top of him and they had sex again, then they took a shower together and they had sex in the shower again. After that Brooke got dressed and went down to Karen's Café and got them some pancakes to eat. Brooke brought them home. Nathan wasn't home so she called Peyton and she came over.

"How was your night?" Brooke asked Peyton they were eating the take out from the café.

"It was good." Peyton said stuffing her face.

"I think sex makes people hungry." Brooke said shoving more food into her face.

"Brooke Penelope Davis did you have sex?" Peyton asked

"Nathan and I totally did it like 4 times!" Brooke shrieked

"Was it good?" Peyton asked

"It was amazing!" Brooke said laughing, "Was Mr. Jagielski good?"

"Yes!" Peyton said laughing, "Could've you had any better timing with that. You totally walked in on us."

"I know I have such great timing." Brooke said with sarcasm. Nathan walked in he was all sweaty in a blue t-shirt and white basketball shorts, "Where were you?"

"I went for a run." Nathan said as he walked over and grabbed a pancake off of Brooke's plate and folded it like a taco and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." Brooke said

"Well, now you're not." Nathan said laughing and walking upstairs.

"So are you guys like a couple now or what?" Peyton asked finding it weird how they were acting, like they didn't even do anything.

"We are keeping it strictly friends with benefits." Brooke said walking over to the fridge and grabbing more orange juice for herself.

"Brooke, are you sure you want to do that, I know you're like the queen of hooking up but aren't you ready for a relationship?" Peyton asked sounding very motherly.

"Yes, 'mother' I'm sure I want this." Brooke said getting up and loading the dishwasher.

"As much fun as this is I have to go, my dad is coming home." Peyton said standing up and she left. Brooke went upstairs and took a long bath and she wondered what would happen between her and Nathan.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading, please REVIEW! That song was Stolen by Dashboard Confessional! Sorry if this chapter was too short; if anyone has any ideas tell me!!!! xoxo Caitlyn! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Sorry it has been a long time since I updated I have been pretty busy! I'll be better next update! **

**Please Read and Review**

**I don't own One Tree Hill or Mixtape by Butch Walker **

**The Secret Is In The Telling**

**Chapter 4:**

_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you  
You say goodnight, in my mind  
I'm sleeping next to you  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart  
And I don't know_

Brooke woke up to find an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over to her right side and found a naked Nathan Scott laying there staring at her. She looked under the covers and saw she was naked. She didn't remember last night too well so she figured there was alcohol involved considering the major headache she had.

"What happened last night?" Brooke turned to look at Nathan who was staring at her with his intense blue eyes.

"Well, we found a bottle of your favorite vodka, you drank it, and then we had some kinky fun." Nathan said smirking at her.

"Oh, what time is it?" Brooke asked while looking around for a clock, she found one on the other side of Nathan and she leaned over him and looked to see what the time was. She was now lying on top of Nathan because he wouldn't let go of her waist.

"Why do you have plans for the day?" Nathan asked Brooke as he was moving his hands around her naked body.

"Well, I am going shopping with Peyton in about two hours." Brooke said giving him a kinky look.

"That is just enough time." Nathan said smirking at her.

"For what?" Brooke asked knowing what he meant.

"For what I plan on doing to you." Nathan said kissing Brooke very hungrily. Brooke kissed back and pretty soon they were doing the deed. When they were finished Brooke got out of the bed, took a shower, straightened her hair, got dressed, and did her makeup. When she was done Nathan was just waking up. She gave him a sexy wink and she left to go pick up Peyton. They walked into Victoria's Secret and picked out some lingerie and left with multiple bags when they saw Nathan and Tim in the food court. The boys walked over to them.

_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel  
You don't know_

"Brooke looking just as hot as ever, do I get to see what is in that bag?" Tim said

"Only in your dreams Dim. So what are you boys doing here?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan like nothing ever happened between them.

"We were just grabbing some food." Nathan said "You could join us if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Peyton said grabbing Brooke's arm and dragging her over to the food court. Just to make Nathan a little jealous Brooke sat next to Tim. She was flirting with him, surprisingly. Nathan and Peyton were both giving Brooke weird looks. Brooke was stealing some of his food, she would slap his arm playfully, and she then whispered in his ear. Nathan knew this was Brooke's hardcore flirting after all Nathan had been in Tim's position before. Brooke excused herself and went to the bathroom with Peyton.

"What is going on with Brooke, she never flirts with me." Tim said to Nathan, "And I like it a lot."

"I'm not sure." Nathan said he was getting jealous fast. He like Brooke so much and she didn't even realize it. They had always been friends since they were little but for some reason she started to hate him in the 9th grade. He had always wondered what had happened with her, she had changed so much. She used to be a sweet girl and now she was Queen Bee and hooked up with guys all the time. Yeah, Nathan does too but it doesn't mean anything to him, his heart has always been with Brooke. He just hopes that Lucas doesn't get in the way of that. The girls came back and Brooke again was all over Tim.

"I think I'm going to leave, bye." Nathan said getting up and walking out of the mall fast, he couldn't bare to see her flirting with someone like Tim of all people.

"You know I should probably leave too, I have some work to do." Brooke said giving Peyton a look that said she needed to talk to Nathan. Brooke left and drove home when she arrived home Nathan was there. "Hey were you getting jealous back there?"

"No, were you trying to make me jealous?" Nathan asked Brooke, they were in the kitchen, Nathan on one side of the island and Brooke on the other.

"No, why would I do that." Brooke said not sounding very convincing.

"I don't know maybe it has something to do with you liking me." Nathan said in his very cocky manner.

"Nathan we are friends with benefits that means there is no jealousy involved." Brooke said running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, you're right. Listen, I have some laundry you can do." Nathan said walking over to his TV and starting to play NBA 2K7. Brooke did the laundry and she then ordered them Chinese, they ate in an awkward silence and they eventually went to bed. The next morning Brooke showered and did her hair in loose curls, she then put on a pair of low rise dark wash jeans, a black halter top, and a white blazer. Nathan drove them to school in silence. Brooke was walking down the hallway, strutting her stuff like a runway model. She saw a guy named Eric James who was tall, dark, and handsome, she walked over to him and they talked for a while. Nathan was standing down the hallways farther down and was watching them when Peyton walked up.

"You know, you should just tell her how you feel." Peyton said as she walked up behind Nathan.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked playing dumb.

"You know what I am talking about, don't play dumb." Peyton said before walking down the hallway towards Brooke and Eric, "Sorry to break up this love fest but I need to borrow Brooke for a minute."

"What are you doing Peyton? That boy is fine with a capitol F." Brooke said after being pulled away down the hallway by Peyton.

"Brooke, why do you keep flirting with other boys in front of Nathan?" Peyton asked

"I don't see Nathan anywhere." Brooke said

"Well, he saw you, and I think you are breaking his heart." Peyton said

"It shouldn't we are strictly FWB's." Brooke said while waving to some boys on the lacrosse team.

"Brooke, he likes you so much, don't do this to him." Peyton said straightening out her black and white plaid skirt.

"He has never once told me he likes me, so I'm not going to do anything about it." Brooke said, the first bell rang and they headed out in separate directions. In the middle of second block Brooke went to the bathroom and was walking down the hall when she suddenly got pulled into the janitor's closet.

"What the heck." Brooke said into the dark room, she couldn't see anything or anybody. All of a sudden a light turned on and she saw Nathan standing there, "Well hey there Nate, what is going on?" Brooke asked when Nathan started to kiss her with lust. Pretty soon they were doing something naughty in the janitor's closet when anyone could walk in. When they were done Brooke walked back to class.

"Finally Ms. Davis you return to us, please tell us, what took you so long, you left about a half hour ago?"

"Well, I was in the bathroom washing my hands when suddenly I felt nauseous and pretty soon I was hurling in the bathroom. I am so sorry that I worried you." Brooke said making up a lie on the spot.

"Oh, in that case you should probably go to the nurse."

"I ah-gree." Brooke said while walking out the door and into the nurse's office before leaving to go home. When she got home she pulled out her school journal.

_**Hey**_

**_So the past couple of days have been crazy! I don't know how I feel about Lucas or Nathan and I know I need to find out because apparently Nathan likes me and I can't do anything about it until I know. Right now, Nate and I are benefiting, did people do that when you were in high school? I know it probably isn't the best thing to do but I have been feeling rather randy and Nathan is great company. Peyton is such a great friend even though she is always acting so motherly. Sometimes I wonder how we can be friends I mean she I all punk and I am all girly. Maybe that is why we are so close because we are so different, in that case me and Nathan would never work because apparently we are perfect for each other. I hope to become better friends with Lucas I haven't talked to him at all today. I know I can come off as a snotty, preppy, bitch but I do care about people and I do have a heart. I should probably go I think I hear Nathan coming home. _**

_**xoxo**_

_**Brooke!**_

_oh, don't turn around and say bye again  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me your friend  
I'm not the same person  
From back in the day in the back of the class  
that you thought was gay  
No I can't find the words cause I lost them  
The minute they fell out of my mouth  
ya it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips  
And just let me kiss 'em  
and let's get messed up_

"Brooke are you here?" Nathan yelled into the house.

"Yes, I'll be right in." Brooke was out by the pool in her red string bikini. She came in and Nathan lost his words, "Want to go swimming?"

"I suppose that sounds like fun." Nathan said as he went and changed into his suit. Brooke was sitting on one of the lounge chairs waiting for him. Nathan came out and Brooke couldn't keep her eyes off of his perfectly chiseled six pack, "Are you going in?"

"I was thinking of just going in the hot tub, the pool looks cold." Brooke said walking over to feel the water. Nathan ran over and grabbed Brooke by the waist and pushed her in with him.

"Nathan Scott, I hate you." Brooke said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Brooke, are you sure you don't want to be more than friends?" Nathan asked

"I am sure." Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why?"

"Because right now you are looking really sexy in that little bikini and your body is pressed against mine and I really really want you now." Nathan said

"Why didn't you just say so?" Brooke said as she started to kiss Nathan's neck when they starting to make out and they were eventually getting it on in the pool when they heard some laughter and clapping. Tim and some other kids from the team were there.

"Nicely done Nate Dawg." Tim said trying to sound black.

"Can't we get any privacy?" Nathan yelled.

"Sorry we just came over to see if you wanted to play some ball but obviously you are busy." Tim said staring at Brooke's naked body that Nathan was trying to cover it from them.

"Yeah, I am busy that is why you should leave." Nathan said shooing them away. They left and Brooke got out of the pool covered up and went inside the house, "Wait, Brooke are you mad?" Nathan asked as he covered his waist with a towel.

"No I'm not mad." Brooke said

"Okay good." Nathan said, "Brooke do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked leaving Brooke speechless.

_The best mixtape I have  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad  
I just wish there was so much more than that  
About me and you_

**Please Review!! Sorry for such a short chapter…I am having a major writers block so if you have ideas please tell me! xoxo Caitlyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I have had major writer's block and I have been spending a lot of time on Some Things Never Change…It took me a while to figure out where to take this fanfic… Please read and review!**

**I don't own OTH!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Yeah, I am busy that is why you should leave." Nathan said shooing them away. They left and Brooke got out of the pool covered up and went inside the house, "Wait, Brooke are you mad?" Nathan asked as he covered his waist with a towel._

"_No I'm not mad." Brooke said_

"_Okay good." Nathan said, "Brooke do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nathan asked leaving Brooke speechless. _

Brooke thought of all the reasons why she should say no but she couldn't think of any. Then she thought of all the reasons why she should and the only thing she could think of how much she cares for Nathan. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Nathan asked very surprised by her answer.

"Yes, I like you Nathan there is no denying that. But please leave Lucas alone he is my friend and he is a good person." Brooke said realizing that she and Nathan were just standing there in towels dripping wet. Brooke kinked one eyebrow and looked Nathan up and down.

"Okay, what are you thinking about?" Nathan asked

"I was thinking about you…and me." Brooke said

"What about you and me?" Nathan asked walking towards Brooke.

"Nothing much…I need to get ready I'm supposed to go to this party tonight at Bevin's house." Brooke said

"Oh really, I just happen to be going to the same party." Nathan said following Brooke upstairs.

"Really, in that case we could get ready together." Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom with Nathan in tow. The two got ready and arrived at the party. Brooke grabbed onto Nathan's arm and pulled him back. "Let's not tell anyone tonight about us, I need to tell Peyton first and she isn't coming tonight."

"Huh fine, I don't know how long I can wait before I'm going to tell anyone though." Nathan said before he leaned in to give Brooke a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's go," Brooke said as they walked into the party, a herd of people surrounded the two popular teens.

"Brooke, I love that tank top." Bevin said pointing at Brooke's hot pink Hollister spaghetti strap tank top.

"Thanks Bev, I love your jeans, are they Blue Cults?" Brooke asked making small talk.

"Yep," Bevin said to Brooke but she walked away and into the kitchen to find Nathan, Tim, Teresa, Vegas, and some other people playing I Never.

"Brooke, come play," Vegas said handing her a cup of alcohol. She was sitting in between Tim and Vegas, Nathan was across from her.

"My turn, I never gave a guy a blow job who wasn't my boyfriend." Teresa said as Brooke turned a shade of light pink and took a swig of vodka.

"Who was this guy?" Tim asked Brooke

"I don't think you know him." Brooke said looking at Nathan "Anyways it is my turn I have never been turned down for sex." Tim and Teresa both took a drink.

"My turn, I have never seen Brooke naked." Tim said laughing and in return he got a smack across the arm from Brooke. Vegas, Teresa, and Nathan all took a drink. "When did you see Brooke naked?" Tim asked Nathan.

"It was just at some random party, now where have you seen her naked?" Nathan asked Teresa trying to change the subject.

"In the locker room, we all shower together." Teresa said, the night went on for a while when Lucas showed up, Brooke excused herself to go talk to him.

"Hey stranger," Brooke said to Lucas

"Hey, this is some party." Lucas said looking around at all the people gyrating in Bevin's living room and all the people getting smashed in the kitchen.

"Yeah, do you want something to drink?" Brooke asked pointing to the kegs and the coolers.

"No thanks, I don't drink." Lucas said feeling awkward at this party where he knew no one. Lucas and Brooke kept up the small talk before Brooke left with Nathan. They went back to Nathan's house and went to bed.

"Do you ever get sick of it?" Brooke asked Nathan, they were lying on his bed and she was drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Sick of what?" Nathan asked

"Everything, the parties, the drinking, the meaningless sex, just everything." Brooke said

"Sometimes, it's just a part of high school." Nathan said staring up at his ceiling.

"Sometimes when I'm in a room full of people I feel like I'm all alone, like I could scream at the top of my lungs and no one would hear me." Brooke said propping herself up on one elbow to look at Nathan's face.

"Yeah right, you are Brooke Davis, The Brooke Davis, everyone knows your name and everyone is in love with you. You are never alone." Nathan said turning to look at Brooke's face.

"Yeah, I may be popular but that doesn't change the fact that Peyton is my only true friend." Brooke said staring into Nathan's pool of deep blue eyes.

"Then what am I?" Nathan asked

"You are my boyfriend." Brooke said as Nathan laid back down to look at the ceiling. She leaned over and licked his ear, this subtle movement made Nathan go crazy, and that was her plan. Nathan shuttered and turned to look over at Brooke. She then captured his lips in a heated lip lock. He pulled her closer to him and she licked his bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth, she massaged his tongue with her own. Brooke felt something hard against her thigh and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Nathan asked looking down. "Looks like we have a visitor."

"Nathan?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah" Nathan replied

"I think I'm…." Brooke said getting cut off from the ringing of her phone. "It's Peyton."

"Hullo," Brooke answered

"Hey, what are you doing?" Peyton asked

"I'm, I'm not doing anything." Brooke said getting out of bed and she walked out of the room. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all, I was just bored." Peyton said

"Well, I was just about to go to bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Brooke asked Peyton

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." They hung up and Brooke walked back into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed, she sat down on Nathan's waist.

"What were you going to tell me?" Nathan asked

"Well, I was going to say that umm I think I'm hungry." Brooke said getting up and she walked downstairs. _Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Why did I chicken out of what I was going to say? _Brooke asked herself these questions as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She ate some strawberries and went back upstairs and Nathan was sound asleep. She went to bed too. The next morning Brooke showered and put on a pair of low rise jeans and a red tank top. She found Nathan waiting by the door.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Nathan asked as he opened the front door.

"I had to get ready, tonight's the away game, and I needed to pack my bag for the weekend." Brooke said holding up a Louis Vuitton duffel bag.

"I already have mine in the trunk." Nathan said "This is going to be fun me and you in a hotel for the weekend."

"Down boy, there are chaperones." Brooke said getting into the front seat of the car.

"So we will have to sneak around," Nathan said as he pulled out of the driveway, he rested one hand on Brooke's thigh.

"So, I'm going to tell Peyton about us at school today." Brooke said putting her hand on top of Nathan's.

"Really, that's great." Nathan said pulling into a parking space at school.

"Yeah, I'm going to go do that and then I will come find you." Brooke said as she ran to find Peyton at her locker. She saw Peyton wearing her usual jeans and punk tee. "Hey best friend, I have something to tell you."

"Really, what is it?" Peyton asked as she ran a hand through her curly blonde hair.

"So, Nathan and I are going out." Brooke said biting on her lip hoping that Peyton would approve.

"Really, that is great!" Peyton shrieked as the two girls jumped up and down.

"Listen, I'm going to go find Nathan, bye P.Sawyer." Brooke said as she found Nathan surrounded by a group of guys from the basketball team. Brooke pushed her way through them and grabbed Nathan's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. The guys clapped and cheered for Nathan.

"Hey baby, hey guys do you know Brooke, my girlfriend." Nathan said to the guys knowing full well that they all knew Brooke.

"Sorry, but can I borrow Nate for one second." Brooke said grabbing Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the group and they walked down the hallway hand in hand. There was pointing and staring everywhere they went. By lunch time everyone had heard about the new 'it' couple: Nathan and Brooke. It was after school and everyone was getting ready to go to the away game and Brooke pulled out her 'journal'.

_**Hey!**_

_**So far yesterday and today have been amazing! Nathan asked me out yesterday and I said yes, I was so excited. At first I was afraid that I couldn't trust him, but when he kept on asking and asking I figured that he must really care about me. Today we told everyone about me and Nate. It was great even though we were the topic of everyone's conversation. Tonight is the away game and I'm so excited a whole weekend in a hotel with all my friends. I can't wait to spend a romantic evening with Nathan it will be great! I should probably go everyone is loading the bus…Nathan is saving a seat for me! xoxo Brooke!**_

**PLEASE review! I really want 5 more reviews for this chapter! Remember the more reviews I get the sooner the next update will be! I know I left off at a bad spot but I figured the next chapter will be all about the away game! Sorry for such a short chapter…. xoxo Caitlyn **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the review! **

**I don't own one tree hill!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 6:**

"Hey baby," Brooke cooed into Nathan's ear. They were sharing a seat in the back of the bus.

"Hey, where were you?" Nathan asked as he held her small hand in his big hand.

"I was just finishing up some stuff. Listen I need to talk to Lucas I'll be right back." Brooke said giving Nathan a kiss on the cheek and she went up to the front of the bus.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said as she arrived at Lucas's seat which was in the front of the bus. "Can I sit down?" Brooke asked pointing at the seat next to him.

"Sure, what's up?" Lucas said putting 'Of Mice and Men' down

"I need to talk to someone and well I figured I could talk to you." Brooke said smiling up at Lucas.

"Okay," Lucas said smiling at the beautiful girl in front of him. He could smell the delicious scent of her shampoo mixed in with her luxurious perfume. It was making him crazy. He knew how much he liked her she was all he could think of. But he knew he could never have her she was Nathan's and everyone knew whatever Nathan has is off limits. Oh how he wished he could kiss her irresistible lips and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He imagined making love to her, Brooke has such a beautiful body and he would treat it with the respect she deserved. He knew all about her dirty past but he could put it behind him. His grades were dropping and he knew it was all because of Brooke. In the middle of class instead of paying attention he would look over and see Brooke doodling on her notepad and then all he would think of would be her. Sometimes it would be hard for him to shoot his free throws because right in front of him would Brooke in her cheerleading outfit which consisted of a short skirt that showed tons of leg and her midriff baring top. God she was gorgeous.

"Lucas you there? You just like zoned out." Brooke said showing her dimpled smile.

"Sorry my mind tends to wander a lot." Lucas said

"It's okay but anyways I shouldn't bother you with this," Brooke said shaking her head and then running a hand through her hair before sighing.

"It's okay you can tell me Brooke." Lucas said now staring at her hair. He loved her hair it was chestnut colored (his favorite color) and it swayed down past her shoulders. It looked great with her hazel eyes. It was always silky, silkier than anyone else's he has ever seen. His cousin Haley has pretty silky hair but nothing compared to Brooke's. It was like she used a special shampoo or something. Why was he thinking of this he was a guy he should be thinking of her naked not what kind of shampoo she used.

"Actually never mind, so what's new with you?" Brooke asked him smiling at how cute he was. Sandy blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a pretty good body. Why was she thinking of how he looked she has a boyfriend his half brother.

"Nothing," Lucas said looking out the window, trying not to look at Brooke, if he looked once he knew he wouldn't stop staring.

"Really, I guess that can be good. I hate how Peyton didn't come, I mean who cares if her dad was just going to be home for the weekend, this trip is like legendary, well not as legendary as the senior trip which I am so excited for." Brooke said "You are always brooding."

"What no I'm not, when is the senior class trip?" Lucas asked

"Yes you are in school all the time you are just there all depressed and thinking," Brooke said lightly punching him in the shoulder, "It is in December."

"Okay so maybe I brood a little bit but it's not like I'm always doing it," Lucas said

"Nuh uh you are always doing it, that gives me a brilliant idea, I'll call you Broody, it fits you perfectly." Brooke said straitening out her green wife beater so she was showing off more of her cleavage.

"Fine, if I'm broody then you're cheery." Lucas said staring at her chest. Did he mention how perfect her chest is? It's big but not too big. They are always so perky and it seems like she never has to wear a bra, which his cousin does have to do.

"Sounds good to me, I should probably get back to Nathan, I'll see you around Broody." Brooke said winking at him before walking to the back of the bus. "Hey there boyfriend."

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Nathan asked looking up towards Lucas.

"Nothing much," Brooke said as the bus pulled to a stop, "Are we there already?"

"Yeah, you were up there for a while." Nathan said grabbing both his and Brooke's bags.

"Wow I didn't even realize it. I wonder what the room arrangements are." Brooke said as she stepped off the bus and looked out towards the huge hotel.

"Probably alphabetical," Nathan said "Which means I get to be with Lucas, lucky me."

"Nathan, I thought you were going to leave it alone." Brooke said

"I am but that doesn't mean I have to love the guy." Nathan said before turning and walking towards Tim and Vegas.

"Hey Brooke, I think you and I are rooming together." Bevin said excitedly

"Yes, at least I get to room with someone good." Brooke said linking arms with Bevin before walking towards there room. Everyone was unpacking when Brooke was walking down the hotel hallway when she got pulled into a room. "What is up with you and pulling me into rooms?"

"Its fun," Nathan said with a smirk, his intense blue eyes were staring deeply into Brooke's hazel eyes.

"So, where's Lucas?" Brooke asked

"He is with Jake checking out the gym." Nathan said pulling Brooke onto the queen bed with him.

"So this is why you wanted me," Brooke said lying down on the bed while Nathan stretched out over her, he balanced himself with his elbows so he wouldn't crush Brooke's delicate frame.

"More like I needed you." Nathan said before kissing Brooke with lust. Nathan moved one of his legs so Brooke's legs were now spread apart, he moved his fingers under her blue skirt and he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Nate, not now, what if Lucas walked in?" Brooke asked breaking away from Nathan's kisses.

"He's not going to, he's at the gym." Nathan said swooping back down and pulling Brooke into another kiss, he found her center with his fingers and was about to enter when Brooke backed away.

"Nathan seriously you don't know how long he will take." Brooke said shuttering from the touch of him on her heated center.

"So, who cares if he walks in," Nathan said

"I care," Brooke said pushing Nathan off "I guess now is a pretty good time to tell you that I'm late."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked as Brooke fixed her skirt.

"I'm about a month and a half late," Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke I can't be a dad, I'm in twelfth grade for Christ's sake; I have a scholarship to Duke, if you have this baby I won't be able to go." Nathan said yelling "Shouldn't you be on birth control?"

"No, alright I thought we were protected, are you trying to say that I should get an abortion?" Brooke asked

"Damn it Brooke how stupid are you?" Nathan asked "And hell yes I'm saying you should get an abortion we are only 17."

"Wow, could you be more of an ass? And no I'm not getting an abortion; I'm not going to kill a baby." Brooke said wiping her tears away

"It's not killing it if it isn't alive yet,"

"I should've known that you would be so mean." Brooke said walking out the door and slamming it behind her; she walked back to her room and found Bevin and Teresa in it.

"Hey girls I need some time alone could Bevin possibly stay in your room tonight?" Brooke asked Teresa

"Sure, we'll go now." Teresa said as she and Bevin left. Brooke fell down against the door and started to cry heavily. When she did stop she took a long hot shower and she changed and found Lucas by the pool.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said sitting down next to him on a chaise lounge before shedding her clothes to reveal a little red bikini.

"Hey cheery what's up?" Lucas asked straining himself to look out towards the pool.

"Why are guys such jerks?" Brooke asked slipping on a pair of oversized black sunglasses.

"What did Nathan do?" Lucas asked

"I don't know if I should tell you." Brooke said "You know what never mind."

"Hey guys," Jake said as he sat down on a seat next to Brooke.

"Hey Jake, doesn't it suck that Peyton's not here?" Brooke said with a sigh.

"Since when is Miss Head cheerleader all angry, isn't that Peyton's role?" Jake asked rhetorically.

"Well, now that my life is officially more depressing than Peyton's our roles will probably change." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, who knew that would happen, I thought you had the perfect life." Jake said putting sunscreen on his body.

"I did until about two frickin' months ago." Brooke said

"Listen, I'm going to leave you here to wallow in your pity so bye." Jake said as both he and Lucas got up and left. Brooke sat by herself for a while before returning back to her room. She had a night to herself and went to bed early. _What am I going to do? Everything is so messed up. How can a guy who is more than willing to sleep with me be such a jerk?_

**REVIEW!! Reviews make my day! Reviews Love!! I think you get the point! Tell me what you liked or didn't like or if you just want to talk…so go do it! xoxo Caitlyn **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews…you made me a very happy person! Sorry it took me so long for an update but I have been super busy…baseball takes up a lot of time…by the way I'm the stat girl in case you are wondering! Sorry if you hated how Nathan was a jerk…I just needed to add that to make the ff better! Umm well please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 7:**

Brooke grabbed her towel and her purse and left the pool area. Jake had left an impression on her and she realized that she needed to talk to someone. But who could she possibly talk to, there was always Bevin, but if she told Bevin it would be around the school, no the town, by Monday. There was always Lucas, but that would probably change his mind about her. Why, was life this hard, everything used to be so easy for her? Brooke finally decided to talk to Lucas; there really was no one else. She went up to his and Nathan's room and knocked on the door. Lucas answered almost immediately.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?" Lucas asked opening the door.

"Nothing, is Nathan here?" Brooke asked trying to see in the room a little better.

"No, he went out to the pool with Tim and some girls from the squad." Lucas said

"Okay, well can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure come in, what did you want to talk about?" Lucas asked sitting on the bed with Brooke right next to him.

"Okay well I have a problem. I'm late for my period so I think I'm ya know preggers, and well Nathan wasn't so happy about that and now he hates me and won't talk to me all because he wants to go to Duke and apparently he can't be a dad and play basketball at the same time so everything is just so messed up."

"Wow, history really does repeat itself." Lucas said doing his brooding thing.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"Well, you know Dan knocked up my mom in high school but left her to play college ball and he then got Deb pregnant." Lucas said

"Well, that was great for my ego." Brooke said sarcastically before wiping away a few tears that leaked out of her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that; Nathan will come to his senses and realize what a mistake he is making." Lucas said wiping away Brooke's tears with his thumb.

"I know, but I love Nathan, and now I realize that he probably doesn't feel the same way." Brooke said as Nathan opened the door and walked in on the two.

"Wow isn't this just cozy." Nathan said with an eye roll

"Shut it Nate, at least Lucas is here for me." Brooke said before walking out the door. She ran down the hall and into her room, she slammed the door before going into the bathroom and grabbing her razor blade. She had it near her wrists, "Damn it," Brooke said as she threw the razor on the floor and she broke out into sobs. She realized what she had to do and went down to the front desk and asked where the nearest hospital was.

_Why is my life so horrible? Why can't I do anything right, I love that girl and I just let her walk away from me without a fight. _Nathan was pacing around his room trying to decide what to do about his life, when he ran out the door and down to room 423. He knocked and finally a girl with long wavy raven colored hair with bright blue eyes opened the door.

"Hey handsome I haven't seen you since last years tourney." The beautiful girl said.

"Listen Blair I need to clear my head, can you help me?" Nathan asked looking the girl up and down- she was about 5'8 with amazing curves, almost like Brooke.

"Anything you need Natie." Blair said with a flirtatious wink before letting him in her room. He slammed the door behind her. _Who cares Blair's just a girl and Brooke's just a girl, who cares what he does with either of the girls, it's his life not theirs, right? Wrong again Nathan!_

**I know, I know it was a really short chapter. But I had some time to do this and I just got your reviews so I figured I would put this up and then put a really long chapter up on Friday. So I'm really sorry! Anyways review! I love reviews, the more review I get the longer the next chappy will be…you don't want another short chapter like this do you? If not review! xoxo Caitlyn! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews on that small chapter! I hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Great Companion**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 8:**

_**Dear Diary (or whatever you are),**_

_**My life is so messed up. Why is that I'm pretty sure I have good karma I haven't been my usual bitchy self ever since I've been with Nate. Anyways I'm pregnant and Nate hates me-wow I should really learn to fall for the good guys. Nathan flipped on me for not being on birth control but he has a part in that too. Ugh I'm a senior everything is just so messed up, when I go to prom I don't want to be big and now I will be. I could have my graduation party and my baby shower at the same time… how convenient! I think I know what I need to do…**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Brooke**_

_It's not that you lost a friend  
I just need some time to lick my wounds  
I'll be out of service for a little while  
I'm sure I'll be up and running soon_

"Blair get off me." Nathan said as he pushed the girl off of him

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" Blair asked crawling on top of him once more.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you, I have a girlfriend." Nathan said as he moved off the bed.

"Like that has ever stopped you." Blair said

"I love Brooke; I would never cheat on her." Nathan said as he opened the door. "I made a mistake coming here."

"Wait, Nate, why did you come here?"

"I just have a problem and I needed a friend, but you obviously you aren't one." Nathan said before walking out the door.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Ms. Davis?" Dr. Byron asked Brooke

"I'm positive." Brooke said, she was sitting on a bed in Dr. Byron's exam room.

"Well, let's gets started."

Nathan went for a run and when he got back to his room he showered and went down to Brooke's room. He knocked and Brooke opened the door. The first thing he noticed was she wasn't wearing any makeup and her eyes were rimmed with redness. 

"What do you want?" Brooke asked without her usual perkiness.

"I want to talk to you." Nathan said as he pushed open the door and found Brooke's trashed hotel room.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said but Nathan pushed through the room anyways.

"Tough," Nathan said as he cleared a spot on the bed, "Listen, I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier I had no right to talk to you like that. And I'll be there for you during this pregnancy."

"Too bad Nathan, you lost your chance. Maybe you should have thought this through before you told me how you really felt."

"Brooke, what did you expect me to do tell you I can't wait to be a dad and throw away the rest of my life? No I'm not going to be excited I have scouts coming to the game tomorrow to watch me play from some of the best schools in the country, now I'm going to play like crap." Nathan said getting angry.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not as important to you as basketball." Brooke said with tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to blow up, I'm just not overly excited about this, but we can get through it together." Nathan said wiping away Brooke's tears with his thumb.

"I need to go anywhere as long as it is away from here." Brooke said before running out the door and down the hall. She ran towards the beach and when she arrived she ran into the water. She didn't care that it was November and the water was freezing she just needed to refresh herself. She splashed around and eventually just broke down into tears for the third time that day. She started to get cold and eventually she was shivering uncontrollably. She loved it finally she felt numb and she felt as though she couldn't feel all the hurt in the world. Her hair was soaking wet and was starting to get wavy (which she hated). She finally got out of the water and started to run around, finally for the first time in the past two days she felt great. She felt as though the world had stopped and she was in her own little world. She forgot all about the baby, Nathan and her parents (who were most likely going to disown her once they found out). Eventually she realized she should get back to the hotel and take a warm shower before she got hypothermia. She could see dark clouds coming in and remembered the news from that morning. The forecast stated that they were going to get hurricane like storms. Brooke did the right thing and went back to the hotel. She was in the elevator when Bevin and Teresa came in.

_He's just amateur these days  
Not used to dealing with this pain  
He's just amateur these days  
Never thought that he would see a girl away_

"Brooke, where were you? And why are you wet?" Bevin asked Brooke who had a huge smile on her face.

"I was having fun." Brooke said as she got out of the elevator and went into her room without a further conversation. She got out of the shower and the whole bathroom looked like a steam room. Brooke's skin was raw from how hot the shower was. She dried off her body and put on a blue track suit. She threw her hair in a pony tail and heard thunder from the distance. She walked over to her window and looked out at the pouring rain. She put her iPod on there speakers and blasted 'The Good Kind' by the Wreckers. She was singing along loudly when she heard clapping. She turned around to find herself melting into a pool of blue eyes. "How did you get in here?"

"Bevin gave me her key." Nathan said as he turned down the music slightly. "You look better."

"I feel better, actually I feel great." Brooke said as she sat down next to Nathan on her bed.

"I'm glad, Brooke you have to forgive me, and I love you so much I couldn't imagine my life without you." Nathan pleaded.

"I do forgive you Nate, but I don't know if we can be together I don't want to be a burden to you. You should go to Duke and play basketball and forget all about me." Brooke said as she stared into Nathan's intense blue eyes.

"Brooke, I'll never be able to forget about you." Nathan said "You are the best part of my life."

"Thanks but I don't want to be the reason for your unhappiness." Brooke said as she stood up and looked out at the storm.

_What we were I never knew nor did you  
That's exactly what you hated   
For three years you were confused  
And for three years, my intentions left unstated_

"Brooke, the only way I'll be unhappy is if I'm not with you." Nathan said

"This storm is supposed to be a big one." Brooke said as she drew the curtains close.

"Yeah, I wonder if the game will be cancelled." Nathan said to himself. Nathan moved closer to Brooke and whispered into her ear, "I've missed you." Brooke shuttered and turned around to face him.

"I missed you too." Brooke whispered as she looked up into Nathan's eyes with question in hers. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. She pulled away for a second before jumping up and kissing him with great passion. Brooke walked backwards towards her bed and fell down on it. Nathan climbed on top of her and then the power went out. Brooke giggled and continued to kiss him. "This is so romantic." Brooke said as she broke away from the kiss.

"I know." Nathan said as he continued to kiss her, with each kiss more passion grew between the two of them.

"There's something I need to tell you Nathan." Brooke said as she pushed him off of her gently.

"What is it?" Nathan asked as he sat up and she sat up too.

"I got an abortion today." Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked because he didn't hear her.

"I went to the doctor today and got an abortion." Brooke said with tears coming out, "I wanted to be in a relationship with you and I knew you didn't want the baby so I figured if I didn't have the baby we would go back to the way we used to be."

"Brooke, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." Nathan said "I feel horrible now."

"No, don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault or anything." Brooke said as Nathan gave her a sweet peck on the lips and the two of them cuddled together. _Everything works out for the best, doesn't it? _

_And our history will never be erased  
You were a great companion  
And some memories will never ever fade  
So I love and so I hate_

**Please review! I love reviews… sorry for not as long of a chapter I didn't have enough time…please review! The song was Great Companion by Landon Pigg.**

**xoxo Caitlyn!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! I will be ending this fan fic sometime soon possibly next chapter unless you guys can change my mind otherwise! Special thanks for all the reviews from Melissa, apple01, brucas831 and becki! Anyways here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 9:**

Brooke woke up the next morning to a dark room and a heavy, muscular arm anchored over her. She picked the sleep out of her eyes and looked over at the clock, only to see that it was blinking red lines. She then remembered the night before when the power turned off from the storms. Brooke could hear faint noises of thunder in the distance. She turned around to find Nathan's hot and muscular body pressed against Brooke's petite body. Nathan opened up one eyelid to find Brooke staring at him. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. He loved all the different colors in her hair; if you looked closely you could see lots of brown, some blonde, and even some red pieces. All together they formed a dark chestnut brown color.

"Good morning." Brooke said as she gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips. "Last night was…ugh…it was amazing."

"I completely agree with you, we should fight more often." Nathan said in his husky voice of his.

"Or, we could just pretend we fought." Brooke laughed, "Ew, I feel so gross right now, all sweaty and dirty, I think I need to take a shower." Brooke got out of the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom. Nathan folded his arms behind his head and just laid in the silence. After Brooke was done in the shower she got her hair ready for the big game. She painted her signature R's on her temples and did her makeup to perfection. She put on her cheerleading outfit and exited the bathroom.

"Wow," Nathan said as Brooke came out of the bathroom smelling like Hollister perfume. "You look, you look so beautiful."

"Well, thank you, I try." Brooke winked at Nathan and tossed him his basketball jersey and shorts. "You might want to change the boys are leaving for the gym in like ten minutes." Brooke said as she looked at her Tiffany watch which was had diamonds all over the band.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked as he slipped on the blue raven's jersey.

"Lucas texted me asking if I knew where you were last night and they were leaving at 10:15." Brooke said holding up her red jeweled razer.

"Oh, well then let's go." Nathan said as Brooke got off the bed and he gave her a pat on the butt.

"Eeeasy." Brooke said as she skipped out of the room and downstairs where the rest of the team and squad were waiting.

"Finally, we were just about to send someone for you guys." Bevin said running over to Brooke and giving her a huge bear hug.

"Thanks. Bevin. For. Being. So. Thoughtful." Brooke said trying to breathe, Bevin was hugging her so hard. Bevin finally let go and Brooke walked over to Lucas.

"Hey broody, how are you?" Brooke asked

"Not so bad, you seem to be in better spirits, what happened?" Lucas asked Brooke who was smiling over at Nathan who was talking to Tim and Vegas.

"I just cleared things up with Nathan, and I'm not pregnant just to let you know." Brooke said showing off her thousand watt smile to everyone in the lobby.

"Well, I'm glad; I was really worried about you Cheery."

"Thanks, anyways let's not act so depressed. So, are you nervous for the game, Nathan told me scouts from Duke, UNC, and other big schools will be there." Brooke said waving at Candace Thompson a girl from Cheer camp that was across the lobby.

"Well, I wasn't nervous until you brought up the scouts." Lucas said punching Brooke lightly on the arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, I haven't talked to you, where are you going to school?" Brooke asked Lucas trying not to stare into his baby blues.

"I'm going to UNC, for journalism and English literature." Lucas stated sounding very enthusiastic. "What about you, where are you going?"

"Well, I'm deciding between UNC and Duke, if Nathan goes to Duke I will probably go there and if not UNC is my backup, and I'm going for fashion." Brooke said looking very confident.

"That's cool, so I'm guessing that everything between you and Nathan is good." Lucas said with question and hurt in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so, but I still don't know if he loves me you know? I love him I know I do but sometimes I wonder if he loves me." Brooke said, "Look, there's the bus, let's go get a seat."

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm going to sit with Jake, and then you can sit with Nathan." Lucas said cutting ahead of the line to stand by Jake. Brooke found a seat in the middle and Nathan plopped down beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked

"Nothing, you nervous?" Brooke asked grabbing Nathan's hand with her own.

"Kind of, my future depends on this game, if we win this game we go to State, and if we get to State and win then I could get a full ride scholarship to Duke," Nathan said staring out the window and rubbing Brooke's hand with his thumb.

"Well, don't worry about it, you will be great you always are and you always have been." Brooke said capturing Nathan's lips with hers. She was about to deepen the kiss when they were interrupted by Whitey.

"Listen up, I have an announcement, play you're hardest and you will win, and have fun that's all that matters." Whitey said before turning around to face the front of the bus. They pulled up to the gym and the girls and the boys went their separate ways. The girls went over their cheers and the boys went over their plays. Eventually, the game started and the Raven's started out ahead. It was half time and the score was 32 to 27, the Raven's were ahead. The boys came back out on the floor and won the game 67 to 65. Nathan made the winning shot to win the game. Everyone was celebrating at the end of the game and decided to go clubbing before they had to leave. They went to a club and Brooke and Nathan were grinding on the dance floor surrounded by tons of sweaty young adults.

"I care about you so much, Brooke, so _so _much." Nathan whispered into her ear.

"I care about you too Nate." Brooke whispered choking out the words trying to fight the tears that were slipping out of her eyes. She knew that he cared about her, that's not what she wanted to hear. _So maybe he doesn't feel the way she does. Or maybe he feels something stronger, that he is trying to ignore? _

**Please Review! It means so much to me! I want like ten reviews for this chapter please! Give me ideas if you have any! xoxo Caitlyn **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for such a long time before an update I had finals and I was super busy! But now it is summer so the updates should come a lot sooner! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Big Girl's Don't Cry by Fergie!**

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 10:**

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

"Hey man, wait up." Lucas yelled to Nathan. They both had arrived at school at the same time.

"What?" Nathan asked still walking at his fast pace. The Ravens were going to State the next day and Nathan was freaking out. College scouts from the best schools around the country were going to be there and it would be crazy.

"It's about Brooke," Lucas said jogging to catch up to Nathan.

"Listen, I don't need your advice on my relationship not to mention you don't know shit about it." Nathan said calmly before walking away fastly. Lucas just stood there dumb founded. Lucas walked into the school to find Brooke surrounded by the cheerleaders.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said calling Brooke over to him. Brooke said goodbye to the cheer squad and walked away. She hooked arms with Lucas and walked with him to her locker.

"Are you excited for State?" Brooke asked

"I'm nervous, that's for sure." Lucas said they kept on making small talk. "So, what's been new with you?"

"Oh just this and that, the usual." Brooke said trying to brush off the question. "How about you?"

"Nothing much I've just been playing basketball all the time." Lucas said, "I know I might be stepping over a boundary here but I figured I could ask you…"

"Lucas just spit it out."

"Okay, has Nathan told you that he loves you yet?" Lucas asked

"Not exactly," Brooke pushes a tear out of her eye, "he said he cares about me a lot."

"I'm sorry Brooke, he loves you, I'm sure of it." Lucas said giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks Lucas, but I don't know, he might just be using me." Brooke said gazing at Nathan across the hallway.

"Brooke, he isn't using you, I've seen the way he looks at you. Just give him some time." Lucas said, "I have to go to English, I'll see you later."

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

"Yeah, time, I've been waiting for years for him to say this, what's a few more." Brooke said to herself entering her classroom for another boring hour of class. The rest of the day went by fast and Brooke had arrived home. There was no cheerleading or basketball that day to get ready for State. Brooke was packing up all of her clothes when she found her journal for school. She realized she hadn't written in it for a long time, she grabbed a pen and sat down.

_**Hey,**_

_**What can I say, life is supposed to be perfect right now but yet I am still so unhappy. I know it has to do with Nathan not telling me that he loves me when I love him so much. He says he cares about me and I am happy about that but I want love, real, true, head over heels kind of love. I have never had it before and I feel it with Nathan but how can you love someone who doesn't love you back? Exactly, you can't at least I don't think you can. Lucas says that Nathan loves me but if he did why wouldn't he just tell me that he did. High School is so stupid I wish I was home schooled, but how would that work my parents are rarely home now; imagine if that had to actually spend time with me they would be gone forever. I leave tomorrow for New York, no one even knows I'm leaving, but I got offered a place in Rogue Vogue fashion show for my clothes. When I get back from that in a week I will leave Nathan's because it will have been a month and the bet will be over. I will miss living with someone; I get so lonely in my big house. Maybe, I'll move to New York or California and have my clothes become a big sensation. Who knows where I will be in a month, my house, New York, California, maybe even Rome.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Brooke**_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

Brooke closed her journal, and finished packing three Louis Vuitton suitcases and brought her bags downstairs and into her new Range Rover, a present from her mom and dad.

Nathan opened pulled into the driveway to see a Range Rover in his driveway and Brooke shoving suitcases into the trunk. He realized now that the bet would be over tomorrow. Nathan would miss her so much, sleeping next to her, eating with her, and their late night make out sessions.

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing?" Nathan said getting out of his Mustang and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"The bet is over tomorrow, so I'm leaving." Brooke said tying her long brown hair into a high pony tail.

"You know, Brooke you don't have to leave, you could stay here for the rest of the year." Nathan said with hope in his heart, mind, and soul.

"I need to leave Nathan, this past month was wonderful, but we need to get back to reality, you're you and I'm me. We aren't meant to be together. I know that, and I'm sure you know it too. I'll sleep at Peyton's tonight. Good luck tomorrow, I do love you Nathan, I just can't be with you." Brooke said giving him a pat on the back before getting into her Range Rover and driving to Peyton's house, pushing tears out of her eyes the whole time, knowing the whole time that big girls don't cry, but there are times when a girl is going to cry no matter what.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

**Please review! sorry it took me so long to update but the next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe in two days but I have already started it, the more reviews the faster the update. The next chapter might be the end of this fanfic, maybe not. I haven't quite decided yet. Tell me what you think. Please review! xoxo **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank ya very much for the reviews! I've decided not to end this fanfic because I enjoy writing it so much…and I have so many ideas for it! There may be a love triangle or love square…try to guess who it is and tell me in the review! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Vindicated **

**The Secret is in the Telling**

**Chapter 11:**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton asked Brooke as Brooke burst through her bedroom door.

"Nothing and everything at the same time." Brooke said with tears streaming out of her eyes. "I know I did the right thing but it hurts so much."

"What does, Brooke, tell me what's going on." Peyton said as Brooke sat down next to Peyton on her bed.

"I broke up with Nathan." Brooke said sniffling up a storm.

"You WHAT?!" Peyton shrieked.

"I realized we weren't meant to be, and it is so hard to be in a relationship when the two people feel differently for each other. I love him and he just likes me. And like is not enough." Brooke said wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath of air.

"Brooke, I know it's not my decision but I think you made a mistake." Peyton said rubbing Brooke's back in a circular motion.

"He doesn't love me Peyton, it's so obvious that he doesn't and I want to be loved, I can't live a lie."

"Brooke, calm down, I really think he loves you. Maybe, you should just confront him and tell him how you feel." Peyton said. Brooke stood up suddenly with a look of anger and disgust.

"Don't tell me to calm down, he doesn't love me and he was using me this whole time and I came to you for comfort but you just sat there and tried to convince me otherwise." Brooke said with a huff, "Shows me how good of a best friend you are."

"Brooke…" Peyton said getting cut off from the slam of her door. Brooke got into her Range Rover and drove to her house, slammed the red door and grabbed a bottle of vodka and went upstairs to her balcony over looking her pool. Her phone was vibrating like crazy inside her pocket so she eventually turned it off.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she answered her door to find Nathan standing there.

"I'm looking for Brooke and she isn't answering her phone, is she here?" Nathan asked

"She just left Nate, I wouldn't try to find her, she is in a really dark place right now, and I don't know why. She said she doesn't think that you love her, is that true?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Of course I love her; I love her so much it scares me." Nathan said

"I think you should just let her calm down and talk to her tomorrow before the big game."

"That's the problem if we don't make up before the game, I will play like crap." Nathan said raking a hand through his hair.

"Well, I don't know where she went but I'm sure everything will be fine." Peyton said giving Nate one last smile before shutting the door on him. Nate ran all the way to Brooke's house and rang the doorbell, he knocked until his knuckles hurt, and he rang the doorbell again.

Brooke put the unopened bottle down and listened to the annoying sound of someone at her house. She walked into her room and looked out the bay window to see Nathan down there. She opened the window and called his name.

"Nathan, I think it is time for you to leave. We're done just accept it." Brooke said wrapping her robe around her tighter.

"Brooke, listen to me. I want to be with you. I _need _to be with you." Nathan said but Brooke closed the window. She turned out the lights and curled up in her bed. She felt tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

Nathan grabbed a small rock from the side of Brooke's house and threw it up at Brooke's window. She didn't come to the window so he threw another rock. He kept on throwing them and throwing them until it was past 11:30 at night.

Brooke could hear the ping of rocks against her window and she knew who it was but she did not want to talk to him. She fell asleep to the ping noise. When she woke up rocks weren't being thrown at her window and she realized that it was a good thing. She jumped into the shower and when she came out her skin was raw from how hot it was. She changed into her cheerleading outfit and put on a baggy pair of sweats over top. She did her make up and her hair before getting into her Range Rover and driving to the high school. When she arrived almost everybody was there except Nathan. She walked up to where Peyton was standing.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was just kind of messed up but I'm better now. So, do you forgive me?" Brooke asked with her thousand watt smile glowing.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend." Peyton said pulling Brooke into a hug.

They were still embracing when Nathan showed up looking angrier than angry. He walked over to Whitey and checked himself in. He walked onto the bus without saying a word to anyone. He grabbed a seat in the back and blasted his music.

"People are going to start getting you mixed up for Lucas if you keep on brooding like that." Coach Whitey said as he walked back to Nathan.

"Ha, very funny."

"I'm not joking. What's wrong Scott, today should be the happiest day of your life, you are going to State." Whitey said with a look of concern on his face.

"This doesn't mean anything if there isn't anyone there for you to share it with." Nathan said with nothing but anger and meanness in his voice.

"What happened between you and Ms. Davis?" Whitey asked

"She broke up with me yesterday. And it hurts so much." Nathan said with a few tears seeping out of his eyes. He shoved the tears away.

"Nathan, if you two are meant to be together you will end up together. But you can't let this ruin your game."

"I'll try not to Coach." Nathan said as Whitey walked back up to the bus. The kids were starting to load the bus now and everyone was filling in the seats. He noticed that Brooke sat near the front with Peyton.

_So turn  
up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment for forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current_

"You really need to tell her how you feel." Lucas said as he sat down next to Nathan.

"I've tried; it's really hard to do considering she broke up with me yesterday." Nathan said scooting closer to the window.

"I'm sorry. She does love you; she just needs to know you love her back." Lucas said before slipping his headphones into his ears. Nathan thought about it for a while. They arrived at the gym and went into the locker room to get ready.

The cheer squad got ready in the cafeteria and went over their cheers. They all checked their hair and make up one more time before going into the gym. The boys were finishing up their warm ups when the girls arrived. Five minutes until game time. Everyone was getting anxious. Almost everyone in Tree Hill was there. They were all making noise in the stands cheering and showing their love for the Ravens. At the same time there were a lot of people for the opposing team there too. They were all cheering and showing their love too. The buzzer went off to show it was time to start the game. The announcer came on and announced all of the starting boys. And pretty soon it was tip-off. The Raven's got the ball and missed their first shot. The Bear Creek Warriors were leading by ten at half time. Nathan knew it was his fault; he wasn't playing as good as he should have been. Nathan got back into the zone and the boys went back onto the floor.

Brooke looked at the score and knew it was her fault they were losing. She wondered if she hadn't broken up with him maybe they would be winning right now. She punched herself in the thigh for being so stupid. She could have waited one more day. The boys were back on the court for the second tip-off. The Raven's scored a three pointer; they were now only losing by seven points.

Nathan got back into the game and started to score more and more points. Eventually the score was tied with a minute left. The Warriors scored a three pointer and fouled Lucas. Lucas shot his free throws and only made one of them. They were only down by two now. With only twenty seconds left the Warriors had the ball and they were bringing it up the court. The Warriors point guard went for the three pointer but Nathan blocked the shot and stole the ball. He ran up the court and shot the three pointer with half a second left and it went in. The Ravens won. Everyone ran onto the court. The cheerleaders dropped their pom-poms and ran onto the court. Nathan found Brooke instantly.

"Brooke, I love you and I want to be with you. I'm sorry I never said it before but I love you I do." Nathan said as Brooke jumped into his arms and kissed him with confetti going everywhere. In that one instant everything was perfect. The Raven's won the title of State Champs, Coach K saw Nathan and loved him, Brooke and Nathan made up, and Nathan had finally said those three little but yet so powerful and beautiful words: I Love You. Who knew that three words could mean so much? And then Brooke remembered she was leaving for New York that night and then in that instant nothing was perfect.

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

_Like hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

**Please Review! Sorry if it wasn't long enough but I have decided not to end this fanfic. The more reviews I get the faster the update. Tell me what love triangle you want to happen. BLN, BNP, BNLP…just tell me what you want. The song was Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional.**

**xoxo**


	12. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry to say that last chapter was the end of The Secret is in the Telling. I know I said it wasn't the end but I feel that I can do this story the justice it deserves. I am putting my effort into Face Down (if you haven't read it please do and review). So this story will not be updated. UNLESS, if there is someone who wants to continue it for me and just email me the updates and I will put them up, I just can't write it anymore.**

**So if any of you are interested PM me and I will give all the credit to you.**

**Please give me your opinion on this: I have been thinking of writing a new fanfic later on. I hate two ideas and I was wondering your opinions.**

**Here is the summary of both of them.**

**Story 1: 21 year olds Nathan and Lucas Scott are best friends and brothers the NBA draft is coming up and the two get separated to play for teams they love. When Nathan sees a good friend from high school that he hasn't seen in years, will there be sparks. And what will happen when Lucas sees his old high school love at the draft as Nathan's date? Future Fic- BrucasBrathan…Nathan and Haley were never married they just dated. Lucas did cheat on Brooke with Peyton twice and he was with Peyton at the end of senior year. Brooke left after graduation and didn't stay in touch with anyone.**

**Story 2: Brooke is a party girl who only does friends with benefits. When she meets sweet, brooding Lucas Scott, will he be able to change her into a dating girl? Brooke swears she will never be heart broken. Will Lucas be able to change that? Set during season 1…Peyton and Nathan aren't dating and Haley isn't Nathan's tutor yet. Lucas just joined the team. Brucas Brathan**

**Please give me your advice on which one I should maybe work on. I was thinking more of Story 1 but please tell me what you want. **

**I'm sorry again, but if anyone wants to continue it just pm me.**

**xoxo Caitlyn **


End file.
